strawberries
by Hannah1796
Summary: This is before kol and Rebekah are vampires kol 17 Rebekah 16 Rebekah is all by herself and the only one around is kol her and kol decided to go strawberry picking and some other stuff happen while they are out ONE SHOT


_It was a sad lonely night in the village for Rebekah at least she had been home alone esther and mikael were_

 _Out with they're friends nik Elijah and finn were working late as mikael made them to anyway henrik was staying with a friend Rebekah was supposed to go to a village bon fire with her friends but mikael wouldn't_

 _Let her cause there would be boys there and mikael knew what happened when you mix young hormonal teenage boys with young stupid girls as mikael called them anyway and there would be underage drinking as_

 _Well Rebekah was a good girl and she would never get mixed up with things like that she just wanted to_

 _Go be with her friends she even said that to mikael but he didn't believe her so avoiding the arguing she just_

 _Agreed to stay home soon enough she heard the door open she ran out of her room to see who it was_

 _When she did she saw kol standing in front of her his chest had been bleeding he had a wound on it_

 _Rebekah gasped and ran right over to him putting her hands on his well developed chest which had been_

 _Hurt_

Oh my god kol what happened!

One.. Of my friends..thought i slept with his girlfriend and.. _(kol said trying to catch his breath)_

Don't say anymore come to the washroom with me I'll fix you right up

 _Rebekah then grabbed ahold of kol's hand and guided him to the washroom_

 _When they got to the washroom Rebekah quickly sat him down and began searching for everything she needed_

 _To fix kol up she finally found the homemade cream mother had made for wounds and the wrap to place_

 _On the cut first Rebekah washed her hands before getting the cream out she then took out the lump of cream_

 _And began to rub it over kol's wounded chest kol tried his best to hide his emotions about the pain but he wasn't_

 _Doing it very well_

It's ok kol you can scream or curse or cry it's a wound it's supposed to hurt

Bekah if it was a complete stranger or mother i wouldn't care to cry but i don't want to cry in front of you

I'm supposed to be the big brother I'm supposed to be protecting you not the other way around

 _(Rebekah then grew a small smile)_ i don't need you to protect me kolly i can take care of myself

 _Kol smiled at the fact that Rebekah called him kolly she hadn't called him that since they were practically babies_

i know you can bekah but i still want to protect you your my favorite sibling

I only wish father seen it that way _(Rebekah said her smile turning into a frown unraveling the bandage wrap)_

Father doesn't know what he's talking about Rebekah your a strong confident young woman

You really think so kol?

I know so

 _Rebekah's smile came back after hearing what kol had said she then began to wrap the bandage around kol's_

 _Now healing wound_

Alright now keep that on don't work around to much or get into any more fights you hear?

Yes sister

Just tell me one thing kol did you really sleep with your friends girlfriend

No some old nasty man from the village did

Really Eww!

Yeah i didn't have the heart to tell him

That's really sad some young girl with her whole life ahead of her and she throws it all away for some old

Man

Yeah and her father is making her merry him punishment for being a common strumpet

(laughs) kol i was going to go pick some strawberries later you want to come along?

(grins) sure I'd be happy to

 _Later that evening Rebekah and kol were tracing through the woods trying to find the strawberry patch they then finally found it_

Kol come i found it! (says Rebekah excitedly)

 _After kol and Rebekah had found the patch of strawberries they began to fastly pick them then all of a sudden_

 _They accidentally touched each others hands there was a spark between them electricity they then looked up_

 _At each other knowing they felt something feelings they then couldn't stop staring at each other Rebekah_

 _Felt her heart beating like crazy she didn't understand but she wanted to take kol and kiss him taste his sweet_

 _Lips then all of a sudden Rebekah began to feel fear and shame once she remembered kol was her brother_

 _So it's wrong she then got up from the ground attempting to leave_

We should go _(but as soon as she turned to leave kol had grabbed her arm pulling her into him placing his lips_

 _On hers kissing passionately he then ran his tongue over her lips wanting an entrance she then parted her lips_

 _Allowing kol to slip his tongue in twirling it with Rebekah's Rebekah then let out a moan in pleasure she began_

 _To feel warm and moist between her thighs she wanted kol then and there but then she stopped kissing and_

 _The pushed kol away from her attempting to leave again_

Rebekah please come back!

Look kol we can't do this it's wrong and if father found out he'd kill us both we just need to pretend this didn't

Happen

 _Kol then got up grabbing Rebekah's arm pulling her to him Rebekah could feel kol's hot breaths on her face_

 _Then kol then leaned in kissing Rebekah once more at first Rebekah pulled away looking away from kol_

 _She then looked back up at him with a wicked grin as did kol Rebekah then leaned in to kiss again_

 _It was getting more heated this time they wanted to rip each other's clothes off they then went back over to the_

 _Strawberry patch Rebekah then slipped off her dress letting it fall to the ground her very thin underwear had been soaked kol took notice in that and grined Rebekah then layed down on the grass kol came over to her_

 _Fast he then climbed on top of her kissing her neck leaving Rebekah to moan out he then began to trace kisses_

 _Along her from her neck to her stomach he then finally got to his destination he parted her legs looking at the soaked spot that had centered there he then tore off the thin fabric exposing her wet core he then took two fingers in her womanhood pumping them pinching her clit making Rebekah wimper he then attempted to go_

 _Further but Rebekah was a virgin and still had her hymen kol didn't want to hurt her so he paused_

It's ok kol please break it I'm ready

Are you sure

(caresses his face) I'm sure

 _Kol then stuck his fingers in further breaking the hymen Rebekah felt a little pain at first but as soon as_

 _Kol began to rub there again she soon felt pleasure arousing her she bit her lip and clutched the grass_

 _As she felt how deep kol had been fingering her she wanted more she couldn't take it anymore she had to scream_

Ohhh! yeah kol ahhh! Ooh that feels good!

 _Kol loved hearing Rebekah scream from his pleasure Rebekah began to girate her hips back and forth_

 _Soon enough kol had pulled out his fingers leaving Rebekah looking confused_

Why did you stop?

Well sister there are so many other ways I'm going to pleasure you

 _Rebekah then smiled wickedly until she noticed kol had a little bit of blood on his fingers her smile then turned_

 _Into a look of horror_

Kol what is that did you hurt me?

(laughs) no Rebekah that happens when your hymen breaks didn't mother discuss this with you?

No I've never really had that talk but I've learned things from my friends

Well Rebekah If something seems unusual to you just ask questions but i promise you after this you'll know

Plenty

 _Rebekah smiled once more and then layed back down kol then began to take off his clothes his shirt first he then got to his pants he then pushed them off along with his underwear leaving his hard cock to bounce out_

 _Rebekah's blue eyes widened she's never seen a cock before she knows what they are she's seen erotic art with_

 _Nude men before but this was different she's never seen one up close like this and she liked it it made her aroused once more kol then got back down on the ground and parting Rebekah's legs he then lowered his head_

 _Between them he then blew air on it making Rebekah wimper he then took his tongue and slid it inside_

 _Rebekah instantly felt pleasure she shut her eyes throwing her head back she loved the way this felt_

 _She loved hearing kol suck her off she then began to thrust up and down making kol go faster she felt her_

 _Walls clenching she was about to cum but she wasn't done yet she then ran her hand through kol's long_

 _Dark hair pushing him deeper into her clitoral hood she then pulled him back up she had an idea and wanted to_

 _Try it she took a strawberry out of the basket she lowered it to her womanhood and pushed it inside twirling it_

 _Around kol's eyes widened he couldn't believe what he was watching before he knew it he had grew an erection_

 _Rebekah laughed and smiled as she noticed kol's member had stiffened and was now standing up_

 _Rebekah began to moan as she continued to push the strawberry in her womanhood_

Oh yeah ooh!

 _Rebekah then took the strawberry out she gently stuck her tongue on it tasting herself on it_

I taste yummy

 _She then brought the strawberry to kol's mouth and he took it from her tasting the mixture of Rebekah's fluids_

 _And strawberries_

 _Rebekah then layed back down wanting kol inside her she parted her legs giving kol an entrance_

 _Kol then got on top of her in between her legs Rebekah moaned as she felt kol's shaft on her heated wet core_

 _Kol then took Rebekah's erected right nipple in his mouth suckling on it and flicking it with his tongue_

 _He then treated the left on the same way but this time he had been squeezing the right breast and pinching_

 _Her nipple between his fingers after he'd finished he then adjusted himself on her_

Alright now this is the main course you ready?

Fuck yes

 _Kol then grinned he then impaled his hard shaft inside Rebekah making Rebekah gasp out he then began to ride_

 _Slowly Rebekah thought it felt weird at first a good weird not a bad weird she soon was overcome by pleasure_

 _She felt kol's pre cum in her she began to thrust back and forth moaning out loudly_

Ooh kol fuck! Oh yeah fuck me fuck me

 _Kol then began to ride faster pushing further hitting her g spot soon enough he had stopped_

Alright flip over

 _Rebekah grinned suductively and agreed she flipped over on her knees before she knew it kol had impaled his_

 _Member into her taking her from behind and began to thrust in and out of her making her shout in pleasure_

Ahhhhhhhh! Fuck! Kol!

 _Kol then fucked faster and harder his balls slapping against hergoing in and out making Rebekah's breasts bounce after a few more minutes_

 _Kol had finished he slid himself out of Rebekah Rebekah turned around she looked down at kol's cock_

 _She then got closer to kol and leaned down and took kol's cock in her mouth dragging her teeth along it she then_

 _Licked around the tip and stuck her finger inside the hole and began to pump it with her hand after that_

 _She took it whole into her mouth bobbing up and down making kol moan_

Oh Rebekah oh fuck that's deep

 _She then took it out of her mouth and licked the delicious sweet sticky pre cum again_

 _After she finished kol layed down in the same spot Rebekah was Rebekah then got on top of him she_

 _Adjusted herself on him and he slid his cock inside she then began to ride him her breasts bouncing up and down she was tired of going slow so she fastened her pace kol's cock stretching her her walls were clenching again so she went even faster as she was about to cum_

 _As was kol_

fuck oh yeah that feels good!

 _Kol felt himself about to cum so he decided to fasten his pace but Rebekah wasn't done yet soon enough_

 _Rebekah felt something warm shoot inside her which she loved after kol had came Rebekah continued to ride_

 _Him_

Oh kol I'm gonna I'm gonna cum!

 _Soon enough Rebekah came she was tired and out of breath she crashed next to kol and snuggled up to him_

I love you kol

Love you too bekah

 _After kol and Rebekah got dressed they headed home with they're strawberries of course_

 _When they got inside they noticed no one was home yet so they decided to share one last kiss before bed_

 _Rebekah looked around making sure the coast was clear she smiled and ran into kol kissing him passionately_

Good night

Good night bekah

 _Rebekah then ran to her room kol watched as she went he never thought one strawberry picking could turn_

 _His whole world upside-down_


End file.
